


Alaska

by Cuppypie



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: EVA is just what John needs, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, also lots of fluff, honestly, idk what to tag this, long stares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuppypie/pseuds/Cuppypie
Summary: Right after operation Snake Eater, Snake and EVA spend their evening in Alaska.





	Alaska

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the MGS Wintergames!

Sometimes, you just need to chill out. Some people say that you should always give it your best and should work as hard as you can. But at this very moment, John was just relaxing. Just this once. Snake Eater was a pretty exhausting and demanding mission, after all. So now he sat there, just breathing for a brief moment. It is nice to be alone…

At least he thought so, until EVA dared to stand up and Snake was reminded of the other‘s presence. She hummed and gave him a flirtatious look before she disappeared. John stared at the fireplace a little longer. Such peaceful moments were weird to him. Usually he would go out on missions constantly, or he would train with the Boss. Well, the latter would be impossible by now. A curse left his lips when he realized that his whole body was tensed. In the meantime, EVA came back with another bottle of red wine.

‚Heard this one‘s good‘, she said and poured some into John‘s glass.

He stayed silent, not even looking at his now full glass of wine. EVA sat down next to him and touched his arm gently. He brushed her off in an instant.

‚Not now‘, he muttered.

But EVA did not let go.

‚What‘s the matter, Snake?‘ she purred.

He could feel her moving towards him, her hands on his legs. She tried to make her way to his crotch, but before that could happen, John stood up and moved away.

‚I said no.‘

EVA backed off, Snake could see her eyes widening with surprise. Now was just not the time for touches. Could she not see that he was hurting? What if she betrays him, too? She definitely would, just like The Boss. There was no reason for EVA to spend time with him, not if there was no personal gain for her. Snake clenched his fists. Right now, her presence was painful to him. But at the same time, he felt like he needed someone to hold him and care for him. How could he feel so lonely when someone was right next to him at this very moment?

‚John‘, EVA whispered softly into his ear.

John was startled at the voice next to him so suddenly. How did she sneak up on him like that? He could feel her body on his back, her hands sneaking up on his shoulders. She stroked them gently. John laid his hands upon hers and turned around slowly. Their eyes met for the first time this evening for an intense but loving stare. Nearly in tears, EVA cupped his cheeks in her hands and stroke them softly with her thumbs. The warm touches, this soft feeling… It made John feel safe again. He relaxed and closed his eyes, his lips curling into a soft smile. 

‚Please say my name again‘, John whispered.

‚John‘, she said with a soft voice.

‚Thank you for being here with me, EVA‘, he pulled her into a tight hug.

It was so tight that he could feel her heart beating against his chest. She rested her head on his shoulders.  
‚You know‘, she whispered. ‚I‘ve waited for this for a long time, John.‘ 

He felt her hot breath against his neck.

‚You smell so good, did you know that?‘, she said.

John hummed in response. He was flattered. Actually, no one ever told him that he would smell good - probably because he never did. But EVA, she was different… John couldn‘t help it but grin like a child who just got their favourite candy. He opened his eyes again; EVA‘s head no longer laid on his shoulder, but she looked in his blue eye. He looked back. Wow. He never realized how bright hers were. They spent an awfully long time just looking at each other, smiling, blushing, in complete silence. They could hear the fire crackling in the distance. John could spend the entire evening like this - just them, and the fire.

‚EVA, I-‘, he couldn‘t even finish the sentence before EVA interrupted.

‚Don‘t say anything, John‘, she leaned in for a soft kiss on the lips.

Warmth flowed through his body; his lips and stomach were tingling and and blood rushed in his cheeks. It was so sudden, he couldn‘t even more. John remained stiff until their lips parted. EVA let out a small laugh.

‚Didn‘t know you would be that shocked‘, she grinned, teasingly. 

‚I was just not prepared for this move‘, he said and pouted. It was pretty embarrassing to him to be that surprised by a simple kiss. Especially since they had kissed several times already, during the mission. But none of them felt as intimate as the one just now. Before, they just never really had time for themselves only, excluding that time behind the waterfall. But that was different. Back then, his mind was occupied by his mission and his inner conflict with The Boss. But now, he could spend all his attention on EVA.  
Eventually, EVA would escape John‘s tight hug. He sighed – he wanted this to go on for a little longer. But it was not long until she pressed a glass of wine into his hand.

‚Can‘t forget about this, am I right?‘ she takes a generous sip. ‚Drink some, maybe it‘ll loosen your stiff ass up a bit.‘

‚Will you ever stop teasing me like that?‘ John hissed.

‚Maybe, if you stop giving me reasons to.‘ She smirked.

John growled. What a woman, he thought. In the end, he decided to drink, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time ever that I wrote in English as my second language and the first time i wrote in YEARS. It is not beta-read so please forgive me for my grammar mistakes and such.


End file.
